Many new phones--especially portable phones such as cordless and cellular phones--draw enough power to require for their operation a power source other than the telephone line. Although this power is provided by a built-in battery in the case of portable phone handsets, these handsets nevertheless require an external power source for recharging the battery. Moreover, their base units require an external power source for operation.
The most popular location for a phone in residences has traditionally been the kitchen wall. In fact, most builders automatically install a wall-mount phone jack in the kitchen of new homes and apartments. Unfortunately, a power outlet is often not located close to the phone jack. And even if there is a power outlet in the vicinity of the phone jack, the power cord leading thereto from the phone is likely to be aesthetically displeasing, and perhaps even a safety hazard.